


Air Hostess

by katiemorag



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Airplane Sex, M/M, sorry if it's shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-26
Updated: 2013-02-26
Packaged: 2017-12-03 17:01:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/700596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katiemorag/pseuds/katiemorag
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When global superstar Harry Styles boards a plane from Heathrow to New York, he gets a lot more than he bargained for in the shape of air host(ess) Louis Tomlinson. (based on the song Air Hostess by Busted)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Air Hostess

Air hostess

Harry Styles walked through the airport slowly as his two friends chose to stop at every shop; their security team were having a meltdown as Niall once again ran off when he spotted something shiny.

Fucking magpie. Harry thought darkly, don’t get him wrong he loved the Niall and Zayn like brothers but sometimes they did his fucking box in.

Harry looked up to see several air hostesses walking past with their little trolleys dragging behind them; they looked up and saw him looking and began giggling incessantly. They, like every other girl on the planet, held no interest for him at all. 

Then he noticed the boy who was trailing behind them chatting animatedly talking to one of the captains. Now there was something he was interested in, the boy’s light brown hair was perfectly messy as it fell slightly over his bright blue eyes, his face was delicate and feminine; his standard issue red trousers framed his rather perfect arse brilliantly as his hips swung from side to side. Harry couldn’t help but stare.

The boy looked up to see Harry staring at him hungrily; he smirked, winked then continued on his conversation with the pilot as if nothing had happened. Harry shook his head to get the thought of the boy’s perfect arse out of his head and focused on trying to Niall to the plane without injuring himself or any other passengers.

They finally arrived at the plane with no major incidents; their security team left them when they entered the boarding gate as the next lot of security would get them when they landed in New York. Niall and Zayn nodded politely to the stewards greeting them at the plane doors but Harry’s widened and was unable to make any form of coherent gesture as he was faced with the beautiful blue eyed boy again.

“Good afternoon, Sir. We hope you enjoy your flight with us today.” The boy said grinning as he noticed Harry’s situation; Harry hurried towards his seat but not before checking the boy’s name badge, Louis.

Harry was sitting alone as Niall and Zayn took seats together to be disgustingly cute for the whole flight as they couldn’t when in public. When Harry thought about it, he found it horrible that his two best friends couldn’t be together in public as it might ruin their image as a ‘teenage heart-throb boy band’. Niall and Zayn loved each other and Harry couldn’t see why that should affect them as a band but he accepted that Management had the last word as they were the ones who held their career in the balance. 

“Can I get you a drink, Sir?” Came a voice from beside Harry; he looked up to find Louis standing over him with a drinks cart, he must have missed take off and the safety demonstration when deep in thought, he should really stop doing that.

“Uh, yeah just a, a uh, a coke please.” Harry mentally kicked himself for stumbling over his words.

“Coming right up.” Louis smirked, the look on his face made Harry want to jump him right that minute.

“Thanks, Louis.” Harry said regaining his confidence that the press often called cockiness; Louis looked confused as to how Harry knew his name so he nodded towards the name badge pinned on his chest and realisation dawned.

“I always forget I wear that thing,” he laughed, Harry added it to the increasing list of things he found beautiful about the boy before him, “you know my name handsome, but I don’t know yours; care to fill me in?” Louis leaned right across the empty seat beside Harry to place the drink on the fold down table.

“Harry.” He replied taking a hold of the drink before Louis had completely let go, letting their hands brush and making them look straight at each other.  
“If you need anything at all, Harry, just let me know.” Louis said winking as he continued up first class from where Harry sat at the back.

 

Harry must have fallen asleep at one point as he woke up to the navigation screen on the small television in front of him telling him they were half way across the Atlantic. He also noticed that he had no drink left so did not hesitate to press the small button to call over an air hostess. Within minutes the curtain separating Harry from the rest of the plane was pulled back to reveal Louis smiling brightly.

“Need anything, Harry?” Louis’ voice was deeper than it had been before as if he had also just woken up, the sound went straight to Harry’s groin that was still rather excited from the dream he had just had which had featured the air steward who stood in front of him.

“Can I have another coke please?” Harry replied holding up his now empty cup; Louis nodded in reply before hurrying away to get him one.  
He returned a minute later with a fresh glass of ice and coke with the half-full can of coke in his other hand; he leaned over to place the drinks on the table and Harry suddenly became aware of close Louis was to him, his breath quickened.

“Is there a problem, Sir?” Louis whispered not yet retracting himself from where he was stretched across Harry’s lap.  
“Yes.” Harry replied hoping Louis would get the hint.

“Is there anything I can do to assist you?” As Louis finished his question he let his one of his hands drop onto Harry’s lap and stroke at his thigh teasingly.

“Yes. Get in here.” Harry demanded grabbing Louis’ other hand and pulling him onto the spare seat next to Harry, he leaned down to place the drink he had just been given on the floor under his chair before grabbing Louis by the waist and setting him on his knee.

“Glad to assist you, Sir.” Louis said breathlessly only a moment before Harry pressed their lips together.

Harry licked along Louis’ lips just as Louis’ tongue darted out to meet his own, it wasn’t as co-ordinated as Harry had wanted it to be but it was damn good all the same. Harry lifted his hips to meet Louis’ own who gasped in response to the friction matching Harry’s groan as he realised Louis was growing hard as well as him.

He pulled at the buttons on Louis shirt until he could easily slide the garment from his shoulders, he pulled back from Louis’ lips to appreciate the toned muscles and expanses of tanned skin that were now open to him. He began kissing down Louis’ neck occasionally nipping at the skin making the boy above him through his head back and moan, Louis began running his hands down Harry’s back and eventually noticed that Harry was still in his t-shirt; he grabbed the hem and yanked it over Harry’s head who threw it to the side in eagerness to get back to touching Louis.

As they returned to kissing Harry’s fingers made his way down Louis’ stomach to reach the button on his trousers, he fiddled with it for a moment before getting it undone and pulling the zipper down at the same time. Harry grabbed the waistband of his boxers as well as his trousers and yanked them down to Louis’ knees, the action made Louis gasp as his hard cock was exposed to the cool air of the plane.

Louis shuffled into the chair next to Harry to get his trousers off and motioned for Harry to do the same; Harry quickly rid himself of his jeans and turned to look at Louis who immediately jumped back on top of him making him groan at the bare skin-to-skin contact. Louis looked down at Harry’s leaking cock and licked his lips, the action made Harry groan and wish even more that Louis would just do something.

“Can I suck you off, Harry?” Louis whispered in Harry’s ear, how Louis managed to make Harry’s own name sound dirty he didn’t know but he could only nod in response as Louis slid to his knees in front of Harry, the position of the chair in front making it slightly awkward but neither seemed to mind; “you have to be quiet remember babe, someone could walk in at any second.” 

He winked as he let his warm breath ghost over Harry’s cock. Louis leaned down and licked a stripe from the base to the top of Harry’s cock making him groan out loud, Louis’ eyes flashed up to him as he took the head into his mouth silently telling him to shut up. Harry bit into his own hand as Louis sucked on his tip, letting his tongue dip into the slit every so often, after a few minutes of this Harry was already a gasping mess. His situation only got worse when Louis closed his lips over Harry’s cock and slid right down until his nose hit the soft hair at the bottom of Harry’s cock; Harry’s eyes flew open from where they had been shut in pleasure to look at Louis who maintained eye contact as he sucked from tip to base with ease. Harry was more than impressed at Louis’ skills as often those giving him blowjobs gagged at his length and thickness but Louis seemed to have no reflex but he had little time to reflect on past sexual encounters as Louis moaned around his cock sending waves of pleasure straight to the burning heat that was building in the pit of Harry’s stomach. He reached down to grab Louis’ hair and pull him, rather reluctantly, off his cock; Louis looked up at him in confusion.

“I was going to come.” Harry said breathless, Louis’ eyes lit up in understanding as he scrambled back onto Harry’s lap, the sensation of their bare skin only adding to the pleasure he now felt.

“I want you to come inside me, Harry.” Louis whispered in his ear before retracting to look Harry in the eye to see his face split into a grin.  
“I don’t have a…” Harry began but Louis cut him off.

“You’re clean right? I mean I just sucked you off, I hope you are.” Louis chuckled, nuzzling his nose into Harry’s neck.

“Yeah, yeah I am.” Despite the media proclaiming to have hundreds of lovers, Harry had in fact had very few and had been tested only the week before.

“Good, so am I. Now, get inside me Harry.” Louis growled in Harry’s ear, his hot breath sending a shiver down Harry’s spine. 

Harry lifted his long fingers to Louis’ mouth who began sucking them as greedily as he had Harry’s cock, his eyes never leaving Harry’s. Once he had coated Harry’s fingers in a sufficient amount of saliva, Louis guided his hand round to his entrance where he carefully inserted one finger into himself; making both himself and Harry moan quietly. Harry then inserted another finger into Louis’ tight heat making him moan louder, Harry quickly covered his mouth with his free hand. He began to scissor his fingers inside Louis until Louis grabbed his arm to still it then pulled Harry’s hand away from his mouth.

“Just fuck me already.” Louis demanded looking at Harry with his pupils blown so wide that Harry could barely see the bright blue while retracting Harry’s fingers from his now reasonably stretched entrance.

“What about lube? It’s gonna hurt if we do it like this.” Harry said genuinely concerned for Louis as he had a vague idea of how much it would hurt without lube but having never bottomed didn’t have an exact idea.

“Who says I wouldn’t like it?” Louis said grasping onto Harry’s cock and sinking down onto it with one swift movement.

Harry and Louis had to stifle their groans as the bare friction made them burn, Louis more so than Harry; Harry quickly covered Louis’ mouth once again with has hand as his other settled on Louis’ hip rubbing soothing circles into his hip-bone; they stayed like that for a few minutes until Louis spoke.

“Fuck me, Harry.” Louis said pulling away from Harry’s hand slightly to get the words out before placing it back over his mouth to muffle any sounds he made.

Louis rocked back onto Harry’s cock slightly a moment before Harry pulled almost the whole way out before plunging back into him. Louis mouth fell open in a silent scream of pleasure as Harry hit that spot inside him first try; Harry looked up at him with an extremely self-satisfying smile on his face as he continued to pound into Louis’ prostate. Louis was making the most delicious sounds Harry had ever heard; breathless gasps and quiet moans as Harry moved. Harry could barely take how stunningly beautiful he looked at that moment; he gave into his instincts and pulled Louis down by his hair into a kiss.

Harry had never had a kiss like this.   
His other (few and far between) times with another male were far too rushed and hurried to indulge in such a thing as kissing and his times kissing girls he found to be less than satisfactory.  
But kissing Louis…fuck.  
Louis took the opportunity to map out the expanse of Harry’s mouth, his soft tongue running along Harry’s own almost timidly letting him taste himself along with the sharp tang of strawberries and something else that could only be described as Louis.   
Louis broke his lips away from Harry’s, an involuntary whimper left Harry’s mouth making Louis chuckle against his cheek.

“I’m going to come.” Louis breathed hotly in Harry’s ear.

“Oh God, Louis… me too…” Harry gasped, his breathing becoming more erratic as Louis ground his hips as Harry thrust into him; “you’re so fucking beautiful.” 

Louis held back a whimper as Harry slowed his hips down and began to grind up into Louis, allowing his cock to repeatedly brush Louis’ prostate. He moaned as the whimpering boy above him bit into his shoulder in attempt to bite back the moans and gasps that were slipping from his sinful lips.  
And well fuck, if that wasn’t the hottest thing he’d ever heard.  
He had never felt closer to anyone than he did right now with Louis, he could feel every inch of his skin beg for the touch of the boy above him. Louis’ breathing deepened as he buried his head further into the crook of Harry’s neck and Harry began to murmur into his ear as he felt the boy begin to shake.

“You going to come for me Louis?” Harry growled in Louis’ ear, thrusting up harshly once more and using his hands on Louis’’ hips to grind him down against himself.

“Yeah…oh God…Harry!” Louis’ voice broke against Harry’s neck as their chests were coated in thick ribbons of come; the sensation of Louis tightening impossibly tight around his cock brought Harry moaning breathlessly and obscenely into his own orgasm. 

They let themselves ride out the high of their orgasms still wrapped up in each other, both to relaxed and blissfully happy to move.

“That was…fucking amazing.” Gasped Louis drawing back from Harry’s neck to look him in the eyes.

“Could say the same.” Harry replied, his voice as breathless but quite as raspy as Louis’.

Louis squeaked slightly as Harry lifted him off him slightly and slipped his now softening cock out of him before settling him back down on his hips. Louis leaned in to let his forehead rest against Harry’s who smiled lightly at the gesture.

“Hi.” Louis whispered as he felt Harry tracing his large hands down his still bare back.

“Hi.” Harry returned, he closed the gap between their lips to meet in a sweet kiss; a far cry from the hot and almost wild sex they had just had.

“I should go,” Louis attempted to pull away but was immediately distracted by the sensations of Harry mouthing at his neck, “Harry please, they’ll notice I’ve been gone.”

“Can I see you again?” Harry pleaded as Louis extracted himself from his grip and began to dress himself, his nose scrunching up in distaste as he realised the current state of his chest.

“I don’t know if that’s a good idea.” Louis said lowly not meeting Harry’s eyes even as he used his own shirt to clean Louis’ chest; once clean he shifted out of Harry’s knee onto the spare seat beside him to put his boxers and trousers back on.

“Is it because of who I am?” Harry enquired fearing the answer, it was always the same; ‘I like you but I can’t deal with the whole fame thing’.

“No, Harry it’s not that,” Louis shook his head, “I know who you are and it’s not that.” 

“Then what is it? I like you Louis, you’re different and I like that; so why?” Harry was confused now, if it wasn’t the whole fame thing then what was it?

“Look, I don’t do well in relationships ok? I fuck them up, I fuck people up, I fuck myself up and I won’t do that to you. I can’t do that to you, so let’s just leave it at one quick shag at 37,000 feet and be done with it yeah?” Louis snapped turning to face Harry, who could only sit and gape in response until he was finally able to form words once again.

“Louis. Louis, stop.” Harry grabbed Louis’ wrist as he attempted to exit through the curtain that separated them from the rest of the plane, “sit the fuck down and just give me a chance ok? One chance, if we fuck up then we deal with it but we might not just please?” 

Harry couldn’t have explained why he wanted Louis so much; but somewhere between seeing his bright blue eyes for the first time and now, he had made a connection with him and he sure as fuck wasn’t letting him go without a fight. Louis didn’t appear to care about the fame, his eyes were open and honest; he wasn’t some slut who got Harry drunk and drugged up before walking him back to his hotel room just to sell her fake sex story to the papers the very next day, he had given Harry plenty of time to stop their encounter and it was Harry who had initiated contact in the first place. But in all honesty, it was the way Louis’ eyes lit up as Harry spoke even if he wasn’t allowing himself to smile, his eyes were sparkling as Harry near-begged to be given a chance.

“You sure, superstar? I don’t really do closet cases.” Louis murmured into Harry’s ear as he interlinked their fingers, both revelling at the size difference but also at how Louis’ fingers were the perfect size to slip in between the spaces in Harry’s perfectly. 

“We’ll get there.” Harry chuckled, he wasn’t quite ready to come out to the angry hounds of the press yet but he felt with Louis by his side he just might get there one day.

**Author's Note:**

> originally posted on tumblr, but i changed the ending for posting it on here. sorry if it's crap, let me know what you think :)


End file.
